goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Minami gets in Dead Meat
Luna Minami gets in Dead Meat (Kosta's Karatzovalis' version) is a grounded video and transcript by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on October 5th 2018 Transcript Kosta Karatzovalis: Before we begin, I have a note. Kosta Karatzovalis (Kidaroo voice): LUNA MINAMI, HOW DARE YOU EDIT MICKEY MCGUINNESS' AND MAKING EVERYONE ELSE'S PAGES INCLUDING MY, YOU AR GROUNDED (x8) FOR LIFE! Kosta Karatzovalis (normal voice): Anyways, on with the show. Also credit to BrownFamily1108 and to everyone expect Luna Minami. Teacher: Okay students it's behavior card day, but this time it's number-themed because rainbow cards it kind of tricky. Anyways, here are the cards. Kosta Karatzovalis: Yeah, Yeah! Me, Ken and My Metal Punks got 45! Ken the Emo: I agree with your boss. Joey the Metal: It feels like a dream. Eric the Punk: Same here. Paul the Mosh: Me two. David the Screamo: Me three. Salli the Popstar: Me four. Teacher: Great job Kosta and the Metal Punks, but will miss you so much. Go to the principal's office and you 4 graduate forever! RocketPowerGal24: Yeah! Me, Sarah West and MumaX992 got 44! MumaX992: Looks like a great day! Sarah West: I know right! Teacher: Outstanding RocketPowerGal24, Sarah West and MumaX992! You 3 have protected the school from The Save-Ums! Go to the principal's office now and Enjoy your 110 years off! ETA Prime: Yes, Sentai Brad and BeatEmUps got 43! Sentai Brad: Same here. BeatEmUps: I agree. Teacher: Nice job ETA Prime, Sentai Brad and BeatEmuUps! You 3 are the most popular video games reviewers! Go to the principal's office now and Enjoy your 100 Years off! Brendan Barney: Yay, I got 42! OfficerPoop247: Me 2. Nathan7587: Me 3. samaster5677: Me 4. Caroline0204: Me 5. LouieLouie95: Me 6. Brendan0620: Me 7. Minecraft Steve: Me 8. NathanDesignerBoy7: Me 9. NS&CSXTrainiac Productions: Me 10. Anthony Abate: Me 11. Teacher: Good job Boys! Enjoy your 90 years off! Brian: Oh yay, Me and Brianna got 41! Brianna: I agree with your Brian! Teacher: Nice work Brian and Brianna, your parents and Adamkleinschmidt2003 will be so proud of you every year and well behaved, and Brian, your girlfriend Kayla will also be proud of you! Go to the principal's office now and Enjoy your 80 years off! RedHoodGuy2011: Yes! I got 40! Teacher: Good job, RedHoodGuy2011! Enjoy your 70 years off! Lloyd P. Nebulon: Yeah! I got 39! Eddie Horton: Me two. Douglas McNoggin: Me three. Kurt Blobberts: Me four. Teacher: Good job Lloyd, Eddie, Douglas and Kurt! Enjoy your 60 years off! RareYellowWUUTBee: Oh boy, Me, Weatherstar4000video, TboneAnimate, CalebComedian, OfficeComedian1998, MountainDewGuy2001 and Nintendofan22 got 38! Teacher: Good job, good users! Enjoy your 50 years off! Alex Kimble: Yeah! Denise Kimble: Yes! Justin Schick: Alex, Denise and I got 37!! Teacher: Good job, Alex Kimble, Denise Kimble and Justin Schnick! Enjoy your 40 years off! (my script in development) Harry: Noooooooooooooooooooooo! I got 5! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT HARRY! YOU ALWAYS LOOKING UP PORNOGRAPHY INCLUDING VIDEO PICS FROM ANNA BELL PEAKS! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 240 DAYS! AND I HOPE YOUR PET CROCODILE WILL DIED IN THE WISHING WELL!!!! LadyLovesTravel/Calum1998: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I got 4! Teacher: (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT CALUM1998, ALSO KNOWN AS LADYLOVESTRAVEL ORIGINALLY, YOU KEPT PUTTING RUDE COMMENTS ON YOUTUBE. YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 250 DAYS! Daniel Osborne: Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Me, Nathan got 3! Nathan Pearson: same here. Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT DANIEL OSBORNE! YOU KEPT MAKING GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF TAYLOR JOLICOEUR A WHILE AGO! AND ALSO NATHAN PEARSON, YOU PINCHED OTHER PEOPLE AND YOU ARE A HUGE BABY SHOW FAN!! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 300 DAYS! Princess Davidddizor: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I got 2! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT PRINCESS DAVIDDDIZOR! YOU KEEP RIPPING OF CAST OF VOICE CHARACTERS ON EVERYONE'S PAGES! AND LIKELY YOU DIDN'T GET A 0 CARD! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR A YEAR! Jazzi: No no no no no! Me, Foo, Custard, Ka-Cung, Noodle, B.B Jammies and The Flowerpuffs got 1! We suck, you rule! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT THE SAVE-UMS AND THE FLOWERPUFFS! YOU KEPT PUTTING RACISM COMMENTS ON YOUTUBE AND VANDALIZING EVERYONE ELSE PAGES! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 2 YEARS! Jazzi: Hey, you who do think you are, we are The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs. We are the best on GoAnimate forever and ever and you can't tell us what to do. Custard: I agree with Jazzi. Foo: Me two. Noodle: Me three. Ka-Chung: Me four. B.B. Jammies: Me five. Summer: Me six. Lunick: Me seven. Behania: Me eight. Coffee: Me nine. Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THE SAVE-UMS AND THE FLOWERPUFFS, HOW DARE YOU BACKFIRED ME. YOU KNOW WHAT, I GOING TO STRIPPED YOUR GRADUATE CARDS OFF FOREVER AND YOU NOT BECOMING THE BEST CHARACTERS EVER, AND CHAINSAWS WILL BE BANNED ON GOANIMATE. YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 2 YEARS! Luna Minami: Um um um um um um um um um. I got the 0 card. Can I have another chance? Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): ABSOLUTELY NOT, LUNA MINAMI! YOU HAVE BEEN THE WORST STUDENT OF MINE! YOU KEPT EDITING OTHER WIKIA USERS' PAGES FOR WAY TO FAR, VANDALISM FEARS, MAKING VERSIONS ON EVERYONE'S ELSE PAGES WHICH IS UNNECESSARY, BULLYING, RACISM AND CUSSING ON COMMENTS! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE! BUT FIRST, GO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW. Luna Minami: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at the office) Principal: So Luna, what brings you here? Luna Minami: I got in dead eat. Principal (Scary voice): OH MY GOD, HOW COULD YOU. THAT'S IT, GO OUT OF MY SCHOOL NOW OR I'LL CALL THE COPS. (At home) Mr. Minami: Luna, how dare you get in dead meat! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded forever! Mrs. Minami: Go to your room now! Luna Minami: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:All Luna Minami Deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:2018 videos Category:Incomplete pages